The present invention is related to Carroll U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,367 (incorporated by reference) and is directed to improvements in the attachment and locking mechanism for the cleats and to improvements in the design of the outward angled teeth, namely, the outwardly angled teeth are broader and have oversized traction teeth which angle outwardly with superior traction. Moreover, the multifaceted design delivers traction with less surface area at the points of contact for more effective damage control. In addition, the design is wear resistant for delivering diamond-like durability and a high average rounds per set of cleats.
In connection with the mounting arrangement, the mounting stud and locking assembly are designed to fit a socket which is provided with a receptacle incorporated in a shoe sole, either molded in or fitted in later, and with a multi-start thread and having an annular ring of locking formations thereon if the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,606, incorporated by reference.
The cleat of this invention has a multi-start threaded mounting stud and at least one locking post which coacts with the locking formations in a receptacle mounted in a golf shoe. Thus, with the mounting studs having a multi-start thread complementary to the multi-start thread of the socket, a simple quarter-turn clockwise and the cleat is fitted in its place with the locking formations on the socket engaged with the locking post(s) to retain the cleat in the socket. In addition, the threads may be provided with formations which provide additional cleat retention, and, thus, the cleat is doubly locked in place.